Three dimensional (3D) sound localization offers people a wealth of new technological avenues to not only communicate with each other but also to communicate with electronic devices, software programs, and processes.
As this technology develops, challenges will arise with regard to how sound localization integrates into the modern era. Example embodiments offer solutions to some of these challenges and assist in providing technological advancements in methods and apparatus using 3D sound localization.